


A Late Night With Drinking

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Series: Tipsy Trips To Canada [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Zen | Ryu Hyun, Cute, Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, adding tags as I go, do people even read the tags..?, idk man what do you usually put in the tags??, slight yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: The gang goes to Canada for one of their party's, but after an awkward situation between two of the members new feelings are unleashed...
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Tipsy Trips To Canada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Sit Me Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen has to survive spending a flight with the man he hates the most, luckily time flies by pretty quickly when you're asleep

The seven group members all stood in line for the flight, it was still early morning and the septet were exhausted... Well, not everyone.

"How can you be so hyper, Seven?! It's like, six in the morning and we've been up for, like, a day..!"

"C'mon Yoosung! I thought all those late LOLOL games would train you for lack of sleep!"

"It's not the same! At home I have the OPTION to sleep, and something to DISTRACT me!"

MC shushed Yoosung, reminding him to keep his voice down.

"Well it's nothing compared to the amount of times you guys woke me up with your chatrooms..." MC laughed, although her tone made it seem as if she wasn't joking and more so blaming the others for restless nights.

"Try working for Mr. Han..." Jaehee mumbled, facing away from her ex-boss as her significant other reminded her to call him 'Jumin.' "Cats randomly given at unexpected times, sudden cancelations of meetings and unwanted projects involving whatever Mr. Han- or, I mean, Jumin- wanted..."

"Sounds like a nightmare." Zen gave a menacing look over to the man with the black hair, who seemed to be ignoring anything he didn't want to hear about the conversation.

"I suggest being kinder to your flight-mate, after all we will be sitting beside each other for the next ten hours or so..."

"WHAT?!"

"Zen, don't make too much of an issue out of this please." MC noticed a few head turns, the whole ride here everyone has been acting like moody teenagers with the power and assets of an adult. At least Jaehee was helpful.

"He's lying, right MC? We're not spending the next god damn THIRTEEN hours together, _RIGHT MC?!"_

The brunette took a step back, not knowing how to break it to him.

"Yoosung! Switch tickets with me!"

"Ah... Sorry Zen, our tickets have our names on them..."

"How did this happen?!" He questioned, glaring at Jumin as if it was his fault.

He hated the way that man acted as if it was impossible to hear what was being said, how easy for him it would be to have flown on a private jet to Canada and taken everyone in the ride with him, which in fact was offered. Luckily MC refused to spend any outside money for the party, she wanted to be able to handle funds in her own and not become too dependant on other sources.

"W-Well..." MC began.

"MC tried very hard to make seating plans that we're fit for everyone, because we all have one extra seat next to us she had decided that sitting everyone in pairs of two worked. The group's go; you and Jumin, Seven and Yoosung then MC and I." Jaehee spoke, deciding to explain things for her girlfriend.

"What about Saeran?! Why couldn't I sit next to him?! Who's he paired up with??"

The silent twin crossed his arms and looked away.

"We would have put him with Seven, but something tells me he'd get irritated within the first minuet... Also, having Yoosung sit on his own without supervision wouldn't be wise. So, Saeran gets a seat to himself, sure getting a random seat partner isn't the best but I talked to him and he doesn't want to be anywhere near Seven..."

The golden eyed man cried fake tears as he leaned onto Yoosung for unneeded support. "Brother is so cruel..." He mumbled into the shorter boys shoulder

"What about talking to me about it?! I can't stand being in the same chatroom as trust fund kid, even if we're thousands of miles away! Couldn't you have put me with Yoosung and Seven with Jumin?!"

He laughed, the words "Silver Spoon~~~! Want to spend the flight with me?" were spoken with a teasing tone along with a wink at the end to his sentence.

Jumin looked away and sighed. "It would be more preferable than Zen..."

"Guys!" MC yelled, getting their attention before Zen could respond to the other man. "We're getting on, let's go!"

Jaehee looked at the two boys, which were sneaking deadly looks at each other. She knew MC wanted the relationship between Zen and Jumin to grow, but didn't want to repair the bonds of Seven and Saeyoung too fast. Unfortunatley, out of all the years Jaehee worked under Jumin and beside Zen, she could never remember them getting along. Even when agreeing with each other they would always add a 'As much as I hate to agree with Jumin...' or 'For once, Zen is actually able to make the right decision...' Yet she believed in her to fix, or better yet, _start_ , their friendship. Yet who knew how long it would take, there's also many other things she's working on such as breaking her habit of calling Jumin 'Mr. Han' or getting Yoosung to stop playing LOLOL. Either way, her hard work was admirable, and as much as she's doubted the friendship between Jumin and Zen, the look in MC's non existent eyes made her believe it was possible to bring the two together.

~~~

Everyone sat in their seats, they were all near each other in the same column. Jaehee and MC in the back, Yoosung with 707 in front of them, Jumin and Zen next and Saeran with an unknown women next to him. The flight took off, Zen felt as if this ride was going to be a long one...

~~~

It started with Jumins arm on the armrest, the ruby eyed man felt as if he was getting too close for comfort. He could tell the other was uncomfortable and that pissed him off. Was it was because of the planes quality? Could he not just enjoy what he got? Zen never has ever gotten to be on a flight, and now Jumin is complaining because it isn't his thousand dollar private jet?! Not even even a minuet and Zen felt his blood boiling. This wasn't going to work out...

Jumin tried to get comfortable with the flight, but the cramped space and itchy chairs made it difficult. He sighed, MC put a lot of effort and that was important too remember. Although that did not exuse Zen glaring daggers at him, what has he done wrong?

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah, there is, can't you just enjoy what you have?!"

"I don't think understand what you mean."

"You're uncomfortable! What!? Can you not survive on a _'simpletons'_ class!?"

"It's true this isn't the best yet I am trying to live with it."

"Jeez, I can't even try to imagine what's it's like being born with a silver spoon in my mouth..."

"You know, maybe this would be a lot more bearable if you could leave me be."

"How can I?! I can't even stand breathing the same air as you!"

Jumin realized few heads turning at the commotion, having people see him in public might be an issue. He isn't exactly 'unknown' and him arguing with Zen might be bad for the company. Especially due to the fact that other than Korea, the C&R company gets a lot of sales from America/Canada.

With a sigh, he began too respond. "If I just stick to my side and you to yours, we should be fine..."

Zen crossed his arms and looked away. "Alright fine..."

~~~

Approximately half an hour into the flight and Zen had already passed out while watching a movie. Jumin definitely was fatigued, but was used to keeping his composure in public. The slightly shorter mans hair shined brightly as it caught the eye of Jumin. It looked familiar to a feline he was forced to leave at home. The silver-white strands fell in front of Zen's eyes as his head tilted onto Jumins shoulder. He thought about nudging him off, but the similarity to Elizabeth The 3rd stopped him before he could. It was going to be a thirteen hour flight, and they were only thirty minutes in... Eyes began to slowly shut as vision became blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why this is taking place in Canada, it's because I live here and I know next to nothing about any other places other than Mexico (Because I'm Mexican/Canadien).
> 
> Also in my opinion I feel like the RFA members would be able to speak English, I'll try sprinkling in my thoughts on why while writing this because I don't think people will read these end notes if I were to explain them here and because I don't want my story to seem too far-fetched.


	2. My Neck May Hurt But You Hurt Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If sitting together on a plane wasn't bad enough, now the two must share a bed.

Zen eyes fluttered open as the planes speakers began to blast.

"Hello and thank you all for flying with Epic Flights! We are now arriving in Toronto, Canada, please be prepared!!"

Once the woman finished talking Zen could feel his neck being sore from tilting his head the whole flight, he also noticed the feeling of something on top of him along with laughter from the seat behind him. A hand crept up from the crack in-between the seats that suddenly grabbed him.

"Zen~~~, It's time to awake~~~..."

The voice sounded familiar, cheerful, teasing and annoying... Seven...

More sounds of laughter from behind, his attempt to lift his head was cut in on from a strand of hair tickling his nose... Black hair?

He sat up in shock, neck suddenly shot with un-moved pain. A feeling of dread wavered onto him as his suspicion of Seven's voice was confirmed to be true, feeling worse as he remembered Yoosung also sat next to him.

The sudden movement awoke Jumin, the plane rumbled as the tires hit the ground. Eyes adjusting to the light, he looked around trying to ignore the crook in his neck.

"...Zen..?"

"We have arrived to our destination, please unbuckle your seatbelts and gather your luggage."

~~~

Realizing what had happened filled Zen with the feeling of being flustered and disgusted. Seven had apparently taken photos, all you could really see was black hair on top of white but it still was a conformation of what happened. He just hoped to get to the hotel soon, from what he could remember it was a very beautiful one. The company they were hosting the party with offered to pay, MC tried to politely decline their offer, as she felt it would be spending too much money yet they didn't back down. If Zen could remember correctly the fundraiser was for LGBTQ+ rights, it was being hosted in Toronto but that wasn't until two days from now. At this moment all Zen wants to do is sleep and rest for eternity.

"Okay guys, we're heading over to the hotel!" MC smiled, she looked tired but it seemed like she was trying to keep everyones spirits up.

Everyone was split into two groups and were put into two different cabs. The first taxi held MC, Jaehee, Yoosung and Seven while the other had Zen, Jumin and Saeran. The airport was far from their destination, the ride was long and the car softly rumbled as the tires hit gravel below. The trio were worn out.

Searan was used to long nights awake, Zen and Jumin still felt drowsy from sleeping on the plane yet their necks hurt like hell. The thought of falling asleep and having the incident occur again kept them awake.

~~~

Yoosung flopped out of the taxi, slumping his back and taking drowsy steps forth. Seven wrapped his arm around him and used the blond for support, MC rested her head on the shoulder of Jaehee. The others were also tired, but kept their composure.

"I'm so tired... Can we please sleep...?" Yoosung sounded like he was on the brink of tears. "I'm going to pass out, we should **never** host parties abroad ever again!"

"Don't worry Yoosung, let's go into the Hotel, we're almost there." Jaehee spoke, so her girlfriend wouldn't have too.

MC mumbled something incomprehensible in response.

As the group walked in Jaehee took care of everything. She handed the key to the boy's room to Jumin.

"Room 204, MC and I will be next to you, room 205."

They all took the elevator up and went into the space they would be staying for the next few days.

Three beds... Three full sized beds.

The blond noticed, but couldn't complain. He ran to the nearest resting place and passed out, leaving his luggage on the floor in front of the door.

Seven looks over to Saeran.

"Share a bed, bro?" He smiled.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor."

The red head gave a sigh.

"Why do you hate me so much brother? Oh well, I'm too tired to argue..."

He flopped on the bed next to the blond, who had already fell into a deep slumber.

Saeran looked at the two who stood next to him. Zen knew he felt guilty for all the trouble he caused in the past, he knew the silent twin would force himself to sleep next to one of them if it meant having them forgive him despite all of them already reassuring him they did.

He sighed knowing what he should do.

"Jumin and I will share a bed..."

Jumin stiffened, cheeks becoming flushed at the thought.

"A-Are you sure..?"

"Of course, no need to worry." Jumin smiled.

The shorter of the three thanked them, and made his way to the bed at the end of the room.

Zen and Jumin looked at each other. Ordinarily Zen would say something snarky and rude, but his head was pounding while his ears were ringing with one goal in his mind; to _**sleep.**_

The slightly shorter man put his belongings to the foot of the bed and took the left side.

Jumin thanked the dark night sky for covering up his beet red face.

Ordinarily the bed would be able to hold two people comfortably, but considering that these two are the tallest members in the RFA, being only one centimetre apart in height, made sleeping difficult. All breaths Zen took could be heard, every move and each sigh. Jumin could feel his heart pounding through his ears, how could he ever rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed, the next one will be a bit longer because after reviewing these I feel like they're too short...
> 
> Don't take the name "Epic Flights" too seriously, it's a joke I swear-


	3. Feeling a Light Shade of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explore the new city, while on their adventure Jumin accidentally shows his feelings toward a certain silver haired man. Unfortunately this is recognized by a loud redheaded twin.

Jumin awoke to the feeling of something heavy resting on his side. The sound of a photo being taken confused him, slowly gazing upon the world he saw Seven near .

"Morning princess~~~! It seems that I've caught you with your prince~~~!" He pointed to a pale white arm resting on his waist

Turning his head to look back he could see snow white hair. His stomach twisted with realization of who the limb belonged to.

Seven giggled. "I won't tell~~~!" He held up his phone with a photo of the two asleep, Jumin could hear a small chuckle belonging to the red heads anti social twin.

Sighing in annoyance, he gently removing the arm and got up. Feeling the need to shower, he did so.

~~~

Not too long after Zen stirred. His eyes adjusted to the bright light that had him squinting. Looking to his side, the white haired man saw Seven playing on his phone laying next to him.

"Seven..? Why are you next to me?"

The chip eating prankster widened his eyes realizing he was up.

"Prince! I wanted to see if you'd do the same thing as you did with Jumin!"

"Jumin..?"

"Yeah look!" Seven quickly changed whatever app he was using to the photo of them in bed.

"Ew, gross!" Just as Zen shouted out his response the door to the bathroom opened, water still dripping from the tall elegant mans hair onto the rest of his body.

Zen felt flustered, he was clothed but the top buttons of his collared shirt remained undone.

Trying to cover the way he looked, the albino yelled at him. "Dude! Why were you so cuddly with me as we slept!"

Jumin looked at Seven in irritation. "If I remember correctly it was you who was, _'so cuddly'_ with me."

With a quick glance at Sevens phone , his fears were confirmed to be true. He could feel his face turning red, with his pale complexion there was no doubt it was noticeable.

"Whatever! I'm just going to take a shower, I feel creeped out!" Zen opened his suitcase, taking out whatever clothing he saw first along with his towel.

Shoving past the slightly taller man and slamming the door shut.

"Wow, how cute he is when embarrassed~~!"

Jumin frowned. "I would like if you could stop creating unnecessary drama, Luciel."

The ginger giggled. "Oh but it's just so fun!"

With all the commotion Yoosung also had woke up.

"What's going on..?" The youngest boy spoke with yawned.

"Oh Yoosung! I've got a picture to show you!"

Jumin growled.

O-Or maybe not! Heh,.. heh...."

~~~

Everyone was up and ready to explore, MC held a tour guide with many interesting areas. Everyone hovered around her to look at the places.

"Oooooo~~~! A comic book shop, maybe they have some Amazing Spiderman comics!"

"C'mon Seven, do you even read those things?" Yoosung questioned, he loved comics too but 707 always kept them in their plastic holder.

"Of course I do, what about the time Spiderman saved Mary Jane?!"

"That's like, the most basic part of Spiderman!"

"Okay! Well, why don't we go here?" Jaehee inturrupted before it could go farther, pointing at a tall building with a circular like piece near the top.

"The... CN Tower..?" Jumin read.

"I've been here before!" MC spoke happily. "It's so cool, let's go!!" She pumped her arms in the air, exited to show the others the area.

Zen remembered MC mentioning that she travelled before she came back to Korea and joined the RFA. If it wasn't for her adventurous spirit MC most likely would have never found the lost phone and be lead by Saeran.

Everyone followed behind her, it wasn't too far from their Hotel and it was a beautiful day outside so walking was a great idea.

At first the group made their way in silence, taking in the new environment in excitement. Jumin didn't care much for the scenery though, he seemed more focused on other things that were on his mind. To be more specific, a white-haired beautiful woman who without a doubt was missing his touch at home. The thought of the maid being the only one she would see the whole trip upset him, even if there's only four more days until they return. The thought of the felines elegant composure took over, long sensitive whiskers, a pink nose that reminds him of some champagne he once had at a party that was of a similar colour... It seemed as if he could never escape her. The first time he saw Elizabeth, the last time he was lonely... V and Rikas comforting presence as his new friend was given. Rose red eyes, similar to the colour of expensive cherry wine he kept at home, hoping to one day share the drink with him. Jumin dreamed of the day he could touch the long silver hair that was always nicely kept in a ponytail, his hand caressing smooth pale skin. Looking at his soft supple lips in hopes to one day come close enough to have his own touch them.

"What are you looking at?" Zen asked, noticing the others eyes wandering around his face.

Jumin blushed, what was he jus thinking about? The had the topic in his mind changed? Did Zen notice his attention turning to his mouth?

Luckily the others were caught up in their own conversations, Jaehee teaching MC about some others areas she researched before coming here, Seven with Yoosung while Saeran seemed to be dragged into whatever topic the redhead was blabbering on about.

"N-Nothing, my apologies..."

Zen looked at him questioningly, curiosity lingering along with a bit of blush, but decided if Jumin wouldn't speak of it there was no need to drag anything out of him. After all he wasn't the only one who was looking at him, many other females were giggling and turning red because of him. He was used to it, a simple smile and wink and they'd squeal. It made Jumin felt jealous and he hated every bit of it.

"Do you need to flirt with every woman that glances your way?"

"Jealous I'm taking the attention away from you?" Zen snapped back.

Jumin looked to his side, there were a good amount of females looking at him. "Actually, I think you'll be jealous once you realize there's people looking my way too..."

His eyes widened, looking to the others side. He wasn't wrong, there were girls looking at him with a romantic intensions, even a bit sexually.

"How's that even possible?! I bet once they get to know you their opinions will change..."

"At least I don't lead them on..."

"I've never mislead a woman!"

Jumin sighed, he wished to have Zen just shut up, he didn't want to hear any more of his comments. The thought of him even looking at someone else made his stomach twist

_Those strawberry eyes should only be looking at me..._

~~~

At last, they made it to the tower. Making their way inside they took an elevator up, Yoosung clung to Seven nervously. The floor was made of glass, the cars down below slowly became smaller as they all headed up.

"Gah! Who decided on glass flooring?! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"

Seven rubbed the blonds head, he could feel his forearm become numb as Yoosung squeezed.

"We're almost to the top Yoosung~~~! We'll be there soon~~~!"

Just then the doors pinged open. Everyone made their way out the elevator, Yoosung teared up with fear with realization that the floor they were on also had spots of glass showing the ground outside.

"There's food here, you guys want breakfast?" MC smiled.

Zen could feel his stomach grumble, he hasn't realized how long it had been since he ate... All they had yesterday was food at the airport, it was around lunch time and they hadn't even had breakfast.

Everyone made their was inside, Jaehee took charge with ordering a table at a nice looking restaurant. The waitress lead them to a spot where the seats surrounded the table. Yoosung sat down next to Seven, feeling queasy after being so high. As they sat the redhead grabbed his brothers arm dragging him to the seat next to him. Zen sat to the other side of the blond as Jumin decided to sit with Saeran. MC took the spot with Zen leaving Jaehee to be next to her and Jumin.

The crew took a moment to pick up the menus and choose what to get. Zen could feel eyes watching him, it wasn't the same feeling as usual though. These eyes felt more personal. Finally building up the urge to look around, Zen's eyes met with the man across from him. Jumin looked away, going back to the paper in his hands. The silver haired boy felt his face heat up, he knew this feeling. It happened with every woman Zen wanted to be closer with. It was the same way he felt about some girls in the school he once attended, the same way he felt about some women that worked for whatever play he was doing, it was the way he felt about MC... But Jumin? His stomach filled with disgust, he'd never feel that way.

So then why was his heart throbbing?

Before Zen could question himself any further the waitress has appeared, notebook in hand.

"May I take your order?" She spoke with glee.

"Yes you can!" Seven responded with a giggle. "May I have the... Omelet with the side of fries?"

The waitress smiled and wrote his order in her book. "Of course! What about the rest of you guys?"

Yoosung clung to Sevens side, pointing to something on the menu.

"Oh! He'd like the bacon sandwich!" He said, speaking for the small boy.

Zen always forgot Yoosung couldn't speak English very well, he shouldn't be surprised though. Korea has classes to learn it but the kids still end up not knowing much. Although he'd be lying if he didn't find it adorable the way he'd make Seven speak for him whenever they traveled abroad.

Everyone else spoke English pretty well. Zen found it easier to get acting roles if he knew the language, including Chinese. Jaehee's just naturally smart while MC used to travel. Saeran knew enough to get by, while his brother was a wild card. Seven could speak everything from Arabic to German, he once said he could speak seventeen languages fluently. It was hard to tell if he was just trying to fool them though, no one could confirm whether what he was saying was just in an impressive accent, although he's incredibly good at English, so who really knows? Jumin mentioned being enrolled in classes with V as a kid, thinking about it pissed Zen of. Of course Jumin could just pay for everything, he never had to be faced anything! He was just given whatever was needed, grown to be the perfect child.

Zen could feel his face heat up once again... Guilt flooded his conscious remembering how much effort MC puts into the friendship between him and Jumin. Maybe he should start trying to get closer with him? 

_I mean, he isn't the **worst**... Jaehee once mentioned that he has more work than anyone else in the company, including her, but not his father..._

Before Zen could think more of him, the waitress smiled in his direction.

"And for you?"

"Oh, I'll take the breakfast burrito, thank you."

The young woman smiled, noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks. "Your orders will be coming up soon!"

Once she was out of earshot Seven reached over Yoosung to tug at Zen's arm. "She likes you~~~!"

Zen smiled. "Ah, with a face like mine who could ever resist? It's a curse..."

Jumin looked away with anger, trying to keep his composure but failing. in doing so.

"You should give her your number, Zen!" Yoosung smiled.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Jaehee interrupted. "Zen get's reactions similar to that for all females... Not to mention that we're on a business trip, we'll be back to Korea soon."

Yoosung looked down, giving his opinion a second though. "Yeah, I guess I see your point... But then how's Zen ever going to find someone!"

"Like I said, my looks are a curse."

Jumins eyebrows furrowed.

"I think Zen can find someone on his own, Yoosung..."

Not too long after the food arrived, the group of seven ate contently. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until they began to munch down.

The rest of the time in the tower went normally. Seven and Yoosung goofing off, MC and Jaehee keeping things in order (although MC sometimes would join in on the fun, dragging Jaehee with her), Jumin still with his business attitude, Saeran enjoying himself silently and Zen flaunting his looks. Jumin often snuck glances at Zen, Seven beginning to notice. Once they left the building it was surprisingly early.

"Fishies!!!" Seven yelled, pointing to a building with the words "Ripley's Aquarium". "Can we go!? Can we go!?" He cheered, tugging at Jaehee arm like the tall child he is.

"...I'm not your mother..."

"You'e not?!" Seven gasped, backing away from her as if this information is a shocking revelation.

"We're only four years apart in age..."

MC giggled. "Don't worry Seven, we have time to go visit!"

The red head threw his arms in the air. "Wahoo~~~! Let's go Yoosung!" He ran to the building, grabbing Yoosung hand and dragging him along.

~~~

The dim light from outside complimented the colour of the room, Jumins eyes noticed how it made Zen's hair seem like a pale blue. Unfortunately his eyes lingered too long, Seven tugged at his sleeve and whispered into his ear.

"I've caught you starring~~~!"

Jumin became pale, cheeks blushing as he turned to the other with anxiety.

Seven giggled, trying not to have the others notice his side conversation. "I've noticed it ever since brunch!"

Jumin knew what he was referring to, giving him a little shove he tried to escape his grasp, but a small glance at Zen and his body froze.

He stood silently, looking through the glass to a class of fish swimming around. His ordinarily vivid red eyes somehow softened, becoming something not too far off from a dark velvet rose. The shine of his pale skin reflected the blue of the water beautifully, Jumin couldn't do anything but look at him contently. Yet all good things must come to an end, as a fairly attractive woman walked up to the other, starting a conversation. A wave of familiar sadness washed over the business man.

Suddenly remembering the conversation he was just partaking in, Jumin looked back. Seven was gone, probably off to fool around with Yoosung and his brother. Maybe even tell them all about the little crush he has discovered. He wanted to deny it, to do whatever he could to stop the information from reaching Zen. But he saw no point anymore, they weren't compatible. No matter what he did he knew Zen was destined to be with a beautiful woman... Someone as beautiful as him

~~~

The sky dimmed as it became dark. Seven noticed the lack of words coming from Jumin. Should he had not said anything? Either way what was said was said, and the crew made their way to a bar. It wasn't anything too fancy, it wasn't anything Jumin was used to.

They all took a seat at a booth, ordering drinks. Jumin offered to pay for everyone, after a while of convincing MC accepted.

The drinks were expensive, although to Jumin the price was unbelievably low. Of course, this meant it wasn't as good as what he has at home... At home with Elizabeth. He missed the icy blue gaze, comforting eyes that could pierce through him. Lately though, it's been difficult to have the same feeling as before. The look she gave him was no longer to assist him. It was a reminder, whenever he thought of those sky blue iris's glaring at him, all he could think about is the light blue of V's hair. Hair that was bloodied, made to seem like Zen's calming eyes.

His wine came and he chugged it down, not too long after he ordered another glass... And then another... All the conversations surrounding him morphed into incomprehensible mutters. somehow he could hear every whisper, every word spoken, even the sound of someones glass being softly placed onto the table, yet he wasn't able to understand any of it. Jumins head softly began to pound, with every word he heard his head pounded harder. His mind was scattered, thoughts creeping in like tangled string. It wrapped around his neck, soon he found it hard to breath.

"Jumin!" a jab at his side and suddenly he was wrenched back into himself.

Looking up, he saw everyone in their own conversations.

Looking to the one at fault for his sore side, it was Seven.

"You're not looking too hot, want to head back?" He offered.

The sincerity in his tone set him off, it wasn't something he was used to.

"I'm alright..." his words were slurred... How many drinks did he have..?

"You're looking a bit red, I think it would be best if you went back to the hotel."

"I'm fine." He refused.

Seven sighed, it seemed like he could go back to his wallowing.

Until he spoke.

"Jumin isn't feeling so well! He's going back to the hotel!"

All eyes were now on him.

Jumin gave Seven a disproving look, he felt ashamed to be seen so unkempt.

"Oh, okay! Are you taking him, Seven?"

"I thought Zen would!"

Heads now turned to the other man.

"What? Why?"

"Well, Yoosung Saeran and I aren't qualified enough, and I don't think we'd want to disturb MC or Jaehee after everything they've done today!"

Yoosung seemed to try and defend himself, but stoped in realization that his words were true. Saeran also seemed compelled to speak, but stopped after seeing that Seven had a motive.

"He can just take himself..." Zen answered.

Jumin didn't feel like taking more of Zen's hostility, he stood up and gave MC his credit card.

"Pay for whatever you'd like, I'll be heading back on my own now..."

MC stood up. "It's late though, maybe we should all just head back now? We can watch something in Jaehee and my room while Jumin sleeps in his..."

"No, don't trouble yourselves... I can make it back on my own."

MC kept trying to let Jumin have them all return, she was worried about the unfamiliar terrain and it would be a while until Jumin made it back to the hotel. Even if he took a taxi.

Eventually Zen sighed, standing in an effort to fix Jumins problems.

"It's okay, I'll take him back..."

Seven smiled, Saeran looked at his eyes putting together the pieces of his brothers plan.

"Are you sure Zen?" MC questioned.

"Yeah, after all if I stay here any later I might have one drink too many. I think it would be better if I left now."

"Okay, well text me when you make it back, be carful!"

Zen smiled, waving at her a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this long enough? Sorry for cutting it before the good stuff, I just didn't want it to be too long for me to read over and over when trying to perfect it...


	4. You're Hurting (Me)

Jumin's steps were wobbly, he had to focus hard on walking properly. He wanted to punch Luciel, he shouldn't have stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"I'm... Sorry Zen..."

The other males eyes widened, his head turned toward him. "For what..?"

"Luciel..."

"Oh... That wasn't your fault though?"

Jumin stopped himself from responding. Technically it was fault, but admitting that to Zen meant admitting the reason to why Seven chose him to be with Jumin.

The cool breeze was refreshing, he usually spent his days locked up in his office. Even after work he went straight back to home, it was rare for him to be spotted taking a walk... In fact, Jumin struggled to remember the last time he explored someplace unfamiliar... The only memory that came to mind was one of Jihyun and him, only a couple of years ago they decided to go to the beach together. It was his idea, he wanted Jumin to take a break and not overwork himself... It was moments like those where the world felt at peace...

"Jumin..?" Zen stopped walking, he noticed the warm streams of tears fleeing from his eyes.

Stoping his steps, his gaze landed on the star filled night sky above.

"Huh... No wonder Luciel loves space so much, it's so... Pleasing..."

Zen was a bit cautious of this new state he was seeing Jumin in at the moment... It was hard believing it was Jumin in the first place!

The taller man felt foolish for being so unnecessarily emotional, at least out of everyone Zen would be the one to tell him off for acting this way.

"My apologies Zen, I shouldn't be seen like this... I recommend you make your way back to the bar, I'll be fine on my own."

The feeling of strings being tied around his neck returned, usually Elizabeth would curl up beside him, she would fix his heart. But now, now there was nobody. He was truly alone.

Zen was clueless, and only became more confused with every moment that passed. The other was undoubtedly drunk, it wouldn't be safe for him to proceed in the state he's in.

"Let's call a cab..." He sighed, taking out his phone.

~~~

The ride back was silent, the albino starred out the window while the other couldn't refrain from looking upwards.

_I wonder how V's doing up there..._

Once they were at the hotel, Zen helped Jumin get into their room. He could smell the taste of expensive wine oozing from the others mouth, although to his standers it was probably cheap.

Opening the door, the actor threw him down onto their bed.

"I recommend getting some rest, the party's tomorrow." He tried making his way to the bathroom, but Jumin grabbed his wrist.

"Zen... Don't leave my side..." His grip tightened, it almost hurt.

Face reddening, noticing the way he felt made him turn away at an attempt to be released. Unfortunately Jumin was stronger than expected. He pulled him, Zen falling into his arms, back pressed against chest.

"Jumin, you're drunk..."

He held Zen tightly, feeling tears swell into his eyes. "Zen... Don't leave me Zen, don't go..." He pressed his face against neck, in between head and shoulder.

"Zen... I love you..."

His eyes widened at the information.

"You... What..?"

"I love you Zen..."

He thanked the stars that Jumin couldn't see his reaction.

_This can't be real... I... have to be dreaming! This is stupid, it's like something cringy and cliche that would happen in some sort of fan fiction... Jumin's drunk, he has no idea what he's saying- or what's even going on..! But... I'd be lying if I didn't wish his words were true..._

He tried again to regain his freedom, but acting with more hostility than before made him throw the other on top of the bed, pinning his hands down with his own.

His hair was messy, not as composed as it always was. It covered his face, making it difficult to see his expression.

He didn't have to wonder what is was for long though, as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"I have no one... And now you just was to leave me?!" If his hold on him wasn't hurting him before, it definitely was now. "Of course you would! Why wouldn't you- It's not like you'd ever care!" The stream of tears fell onto Zen's face. "You're just... You're just a pussy-chasing dick!!!" The grip on him made his hands numb, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"J-Jumin, get off of me..." He began, trying to sound assertive.

"Why?! So you can just get up and go back to the others?! Gossip and spread rumours about what happened?! **Leave me alone?!** "

"And what if I did?!" Zen snapped. "You were just born with a silver spoon in your mouth, always forgiven, never needed to learn any form of proper manners! Hurt me all you want, leave bruises on my palms for all I care- because no matter what you say, no matter what you do I'll never think any differently of you!" The words escaped his mouth before he could even recognize the meaning they held. "You're no better than the bitches your father sleeps with if you think doing all this will make me feel pity for you- If you think doing all this would make me **LOVE** you!"

Jumin looked up at him, he expected to see anger, aggression, some sort of emotion that could make him justify his words. But instead a pang of guilt filled his gut when he saw his pained appearance.

Grasp softening, slowly he let go and got off of Zen.

Sitting up, arms resting on his knees with his face buried into his hands. Zen stayed lying on the bed, the same position he was left in.

The silence was torturous. The only thing filling the empty room was the dreadful sound of choked up sobs Jumin let out.

He coughed heavily, all inhales taken were a desperate attempt to breath. The snot-filled tears causing him the resembled feeling of drowning, slowly fading into the cold of the deep ocean's abyss.

The red eyed actor sat up slowly, regretting his words.

"Jumin..." His words trembled, only now did Zen realize the wetness produced from his eyes.

"Jumin." His words more clear now, trying to get the others attention.

There was no third attempt, before he could even try Jumin stopped with his cries and took a few deep breaths.

It somehow felt worse now, the complete silence of the room teared the two apart.

Sucking up the pain he felt, Zen clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Jumin... I... I love you too..."

He expected the other to turn in surprise, to look at him and to question what he had just said.

But instead the other just sat there.

It was worse than any reaction he could've imagined, his face heated up to the point where it could burn off his skin as his heart pounded, nearly bursting out of his chest.

It lasted long. Too long, uncomfortably long. Zen tried pushing the blame away from him.

_He hurt me... What kind of a psycho hurts the ones they love?! What the hells wrong with him..? I... I hate him..! ___

__But his sins crawled into him, words rushing back like waves swooping him into a vast ocean of regret._ _

_You're no better than the bitches your father sleeps with!_

____He was in the wrong this time, his anger took over and now he's left with words he can never take back._ _ _ _

Jumin stood up, took some clothing out of his expensive suit case and made his way to the washroom. Zen, meanwhile, just took his pants off and hid under the covers, all he was wearing anyway were boxers and a white T-shirt. He spent the time forcing himself to sleep while Jumin changed. Once he exited the washroom the other had passed out, also getting in with him Jumin made himself sleep.

The space between the two had somehow grown thirty feet, the only thing they were getting from the others body was cold. They hoped to forget this all once they awoke... For the other to forget what they had done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!! I **was** going to make this all cutesy where Zen & Jumin kiss and just have blush-y good-feels but then during Jumin route I got to the part where he slams MC against the wall trying to force her to stay and I just thought "Huh, I wonder how Zen would react to this..." and now we're here! I PROMISE I'll fix this next chapter and give you guys some good-vibes, I SWEAR!
> 
> Also the title reminds me of NGE (Neon Genesis Evangelion, my favourite anime and show and everything, 10/10 would recommend if you're mentally stable enough). Jumin's hurting inside and also hurting Zen! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Parties Are For Happy Times Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two protagonists must deal with the weight of their actions, and find out how to take words back.

The sun rose, bright light shining into the hotel room. It could've been a peaceful awakening... If there wasn't a loud banging against the door.

"GET UP! GET UP! I SWEAR TO GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET UP BEFORE I BURST IN AND GET UP FOR YOU!"

Everyone jolted awake, fear striking through them.

"GET READY WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

It took a moment for the boys to have their minds in the right place, but once they did they didn't waste a second to ripping the covers off and grabbing their clothing.

Seven darted for the door, opening it only to be greeted by a panicked MC. He couldn't see well, but the long haired brunt was unmistakable.

"Jaehee's getting ready, you guys better to I just need to put on some clothes!" She left as quick as she spoke, Seven closed the door, running to his suit case and ripping off his shirt.

The others were doing the exact same, taking out their outfits and shoving them on themselves.

Jumin on the other hand made his way to the washroom with a towel.

"What do you think you're doing, dude?!" Zen yelled.

Their eye's met, a sudden wave of guilt filled his empty stomach.

"I'm taking a shower..." He responded sternly

Luciel overheard their conversation and interrupted the conversation. "There's no time! Just put your clothes on and let's go!" He ripped his pants off in the panic, eagerly attempting to unzip the zipper without the aid of his glasses. 

They seven of everyone dashed out the door and squished into the elevator uncomfortably, heavy pants filled the small space. Yoosung was squished into the back corner with Seven pressed up against him.

"What's up Yoosung~~~!" Seven cooed, placing his arms above the blondes head to make a small cave-like space for the two of them.

"Ugh, ew you have morning breath!" He yelled in disgust.

The red head frowned. "Why can't you just love me?"

"...You're going to make me throw up..."

He hugged the younger one.

"Get off of me Seven!" He tried to shove him away, but lack of exersise had made him fail.

The door opened, MC grabbed Jaehee and started to run once again. "THE CAB'S HERE, C'MON LET'S GO!"

~~~

It was the same arraignment as before, Zen Jumin and Saeran all got in, finally being able to rest after a hurried morning.

Unfortunately, two of them couldn't relax as well as the other. Zen could swear he might have been even tearing up a bit, Jumin was never open before. Even for the few moments he was Zen would act the same way... But to have him open up specifically for him, about something _about_ him, and then to just compare Jumin to something he knows has ruined him the most..? In such a disrespectful manner..? A tear caressed his cheek, Zen faced away towards the window. He hated this. He was supposed to be enjoying his time in Canada, and now he's ruined it not only for himself, but Jumin too... God knows how he's feeling...

Jumin knew Zen didn't want to think about last night It was foolish of him to say such things, the worst part about it was that he believed what Zen said was true... How could he expect for him to accept his feelings when he was **hurting** him? How's that any better than acting as if you're in love just for someone else's wealth? Ordinarily Jumin would shove the blame onto Zen, not care and criticize him... But he couldn't now. He couldn't take last night back. He ruined his friendship with him, the small one they had, and now they are nothing. It would be better for him to stay as far away from him as possible... Avoid him and never return to that dreadful moment. The worst part about it was the pity... Did he act so weak, even **_Zen_** , self-loving, self-respecting and tough love _Zen_ , would confess fake emotions, just to make him shut up..? He should have locked away the way he felt like he always did. That's what he'll do.

~~~

The party began like every other, Jaehee stood at the door to organize the guests, MC greeted them all, introducing herself before taking off to prepare the activities. Saeran and Yoosung helped her, although she didn't really need it. The rest of them were left to entertain the visitors.

Zen shoved down any remorseful feelings, he had a job to focus on.

Jumin didn't even think about repressing everything he felt, it just came naturally to him.

Just like every party, eyes lingered onto Zen. He had to ignore it. Zen can do whatever he wants, he couldn't feel jealous. Zen wasn't his.

Seven found the time to go up to the tallest man of the RFA, peering over his shoulder on his tiptoes.

"So~~~, how'd it go last night~~~?"

Jumin glared at him, couldn't he just shut up?

"Keep to yourself, Luciel." He tried not be too hostile, there was no need for another unfortunate argument.

"Oh~~~! Is there something you guys don't want me to know~~~?"

Jumin scowled. "There's nothing to know, Zen took me back and we slept."

"Oh that's so boring! I gave you such a good opportunity, are you kidding me?! Damn, what a waist..." The small commotion attracted a few eyes, they were talking Korean so luckily no one understood.

"It's not polite to speak another language knowing the the guests will not understand, leave me be and do your job."

Seven frowned. "C'mon Jumin, we always talk during these parties. Why don't you just tell Zen how you feel and be done with it?"

His hand curled into a fist, looking directly into the golden eyes he spoke with a stern voice. " _ **You**_ always talk during these parties, _**I**_ always do my work properly." He turned away, noticing red eyes curiously wondering what his conversation was about. "It's not like you see me making comments about your relationship with Yoosung."

****

****

****

****

He just wanted the world to leave him alone.

Saeyoung stood there a bit shocked, did he cross a line..? He brought up a good point, but why did he refuse to talk to Zen?

He didn't want to go over any boundaries he can't see, so he backed off.

~~~

The conversation Zen saw bothered him. Seven looked so upset afterwards, what did Jumin say? He wanted to be mad, to tell Jumin off for being rude even though the young hacker had nothing to do with what had happened. But guilt overcame him with the fact that he's the reason Jumin's feeling so down... Zen had to fix things.

~~~

It was around the last quarter into the party, MC had just sold the last piece of art and the food was almost finished. Soon people would start too slowly leave.

Jumin hated the art. It was where V's used to stand.

A hand was placed onto his shoulder, looking up his dark irises met red.

Zen hadn't prepared what he was going to say, looking into the others eyes took all words out from him. He looked away, trying to gather his courage.

"I..." Zen began, after a few seconds of not knowing what to do, he grasped onto the first idea that he thought of. "What were you and Seven talking about..?"

Jumin wanted things to go back, he had to respond without his emotion. "I was just letting him know to keep too himself. You know how Seven can be sometimes."

Zen smiled a bit, trying to warmth the mood. Unfortunately, Jumin wasn't facing him.

"I wanted to apologies..." Zen's grasp tightened, he immediately took it off the others shoulder realizing it was still there. "I-"

"There's no need." Jumin inturrupted. "I was drunk. Last night meant nothing." He left before he could respond.

He hated it, his words felt so cold. A swarm of tears threatened to fall from his eyes, Zen ran to the washroom, hating every moment of his life at the moment.

~~~

One by one the guests slowly left. Zen felt blue the whole time, he was tired and kept thinking of Jumin. He stoped ignoring the guilt and just let it consume him. It was decently late, late enough that they would be preparing for bed soon.

"Ah, I'm so exhausted..." MC latched onto Jaehee and sighed. "Now to take our stuff and head back."

Yoosung was already half asleep, he had spent the whole time trying to help MC and Saeran although there wasn't really anything to do. Ordinarily he'd greet the guests, but only speaking Korean wouldn't help him go far in Canada. He relaxed his arm onto Sevens shoulder and tried to rest.

"Seven, you Yoosung and Saeran can head back if you want. Zen, Jumin, sorry but could you stay with us a bit?"

Jumin smiled and agreed, so did Zen. Seven carried the blonde outside as he drifted off, Saeran followed close behind.

The women double checked for any left over items, whilst the other two were left with the task of collecting any food that wasn't eaten.

The albino collected food from one table, Jumin grabbed from the one next to it. He couldn't focus on what he was doing, every so often he paused to resist tears while the other just ignored everything he felt around him.

There wasn't much left, they were almost done packing up. The red eyed man sighed, took a chocolate muffin and leaned against the table. He looked up, the place was large, the ceilings high. There was only one light turned on, the room was dark but not too dark that the boys couldn't see what they were doing.

Jumin wondered what the other was doing, usually he'd reprimand him for leaving the rest of the work to him but he didn't feel like conversing.

Unfortunately it wasn't up to him, as Zen had started to talk.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had just stayed at home, with my family."

Jumin stood still, but quickly composed himself and collected the last bits of food, putting them into their container.

"Well, assuming you also obeyed as your mother wished I'd assume you would be a lawyer."

Zen gave off a small laugh. "Oh how I'm so glad it didn't turn out that way."

Jumins stomach grumbled a bit, he didn't have as much food as he usually did. He was too bothered the whole day. Deciding to join him, the man picked up a cherry muffin and sat on the table.

"Why think of that anyway? Aren't you happy with your life at the moment?"

"It's not that I'm unhappy, I mean everything going great! We've got the RFA, our parties and my acting career has been doing well! But it doesn't mean I can't wonder. Even if what I'm thinking about is something I''d hate to happen." He took a bite out of the muffin, it tasted good.

"I guess so."

The two ate in silence. Zen was almost done his pastry when he couldn't help but crush it in his hand.

Jumin turned to him, noticing and questioning what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Jumin... I swear I didn't mean what I said, and I never lied about how I felt."

The other kept eating, avoiding speaking.

"Jumin I swear I love you... It was hard to admit but you're not like other people I've met. You're hard working, smart and focused in everything you do. I respect you. And you never forced me to be anything- You even supported me when I act, you go to my shows, offer me jobs even if they're cat commercials! That's a lot more than my families ever done... Every compliment you give, even if they're not towards me are honest, there's no lies only reason. I promise I do love you and I only yelled because of my own selfish pride."

The taller man smiled. "I like cherries, they remind me of your eyes." He took a final bite out of his sweet. "You weren't completely wrong, though... I hurt you, hoping that you would accept my feelings. When you finally did I hated it. I didn't know why at first, but soon thought that you only said how you felt because of pity. Even now I hate that you did, I forced your feeling out without you being ready because of my own drunken stupidity."

Zen frowned. "We could imagine what it would be like if you confessed to me normally, or if you didn't at all night long. Why don't we find MC, Jaehee and head to the hotel?"

Jumin smiled, holding Zen close. "Or, we could stay here together for a while longer."

"That we could do." Zen responded.

Jumin looked at the other, once their eyes met he quickly leaned in, giving him a small kiss.

Zen eyes widen, but was upset it didn't last longer.

"Your lips are soft." The business man spoke.

"Then why don't you kiss me some more?"

He laughed, pulling him in and holding him tight.

MC and Jaehee leaned against the wall leading into the food room.

"MC we shouldn't be eaves dropping..." The thought of her ex-boss and beloved idol made her face turn bright red.

"Shhhhh~~~!!! Yoosung and Seven suspected something, they're going to love to hear this!" MC giggled, peering over the edge to get somewhat of a good look.

It wasn't long after that the two men disbanded.

"We should find the others..."

"Yeah... We should..."

MC walked in, worried they may get caught. "Cab's here guys! Let's start heading back!"

The quartet made their way outside, it was late and they were ready to pass out on the bed. The misty went blew in their faces, ready to face whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more waiting, two more chapters and then I'm done!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have a delicious morning breakfast while some members become more honest to the rest.

It was late into the day, everybody was still tired from the party they had just held. But a loud crashing sound fixed everyones sleepiness.

Four of the boys jolted awake, turning to a red figure in the distance.

There stood Seven, plate of pastries in hand and eating utensils fallen on the cold floor below.

"Cake?!" Yoosung yelled once his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yup!" Seven smiled. "MC and Jaehee just dropped it off, apparently they went out earlier today to buy some from a bakery nearby!"

The blonde sprung up, ripping the covers off and making his way to the plate of goods.

"Muffins, cupcakes, cookies..." He started naming everything there, the pitch of his voice got higher the more he called out. 

Eventually, he landed on a strange looking one he had never seen before.

"What's this?"

"Jaehee said it's called a 'Beaver Tail'. It's mainly known here in Canada!" Seven answered.

"Wow! So cool!" Yoosung smiled.

The others started to make their way to the small table in the centre of the room whee Seven had put the plate. They all gathered around, picking whatever they craved.

"MC and Jaehee planned for us to go somewhere today, especially because tomorrow we're heading back." Seven spoke, mouth full of strudel.

"Gah! I'm so sleepy, I'd rather just spend our last day in the hotel..." Yoosung sighed, taking a bite out of his cinnamon bun.

"I'd like advise you two to eat properly, mouth closed." Jumin said.

"Okay Dad." The hacker teased.

Jumin wasn't used to food like the ones he was having now, especially in this kind of setting. The only time he ate sweets was usually at the parties, he had no need to have them in any other situation. It was weird to be siting on the floor in his pyjamas, changing was usually the first step in his carefully planned out morning. The room of the hotel was small for him, he lived in a penthouse so he never knew about the other spaces below him.

Zen ordinarily would get mad at him for growing up privileged, but now when he looked at him he could see now that the look in Jumins eye was of curiosity and acceptance. Not judgmentality and hostility.

The two females came into their room, taking a piece of food and joining them on their breakfast.

Soon after a while, Yoosung slammed his hands on the table. All heads turned to him.

"I have something to say!" He looked around, waiting for someone to ask what.

He realized he was only stalling, and no one was speaking up. "I-I Yoosung, Yoosung Kim, am in a relationship with S-Seven O' Seven!"

His face was bright, it almost matched the others hair.

Luciel bursted out laughing.

"WHAT!?" Yoosung yelled out, embarrassed and wanting to cry

"It sounds like a declaration!" Seven spoke with tears in his eyes. "It was so cute!!!" he lunged forward, arm reaching out for a hug.

"SHUT UP!" He tried punching him to get him off. "I SWEAR I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

He was now trying to get away from Sevens kisses, which he new he could very easily force upon him considering their strength ratio.

MC giggled a bit.

"We're very glad you let us know, Yoosung." Jaehee smiled, resisting laughter from the other couples interaction.

Jumin and Zen looked at each other, both knowing what each other was thinking.

"To add on to that..." Jumin started.

Zen looked away embarrassed, but didn't want him to stop.

"Zen and I have started a relationship of our own."

"Oh we know." MC spoke without thinking.

Jaehee looked at her shocked, so did the other two men.

"What- how?!" Zen spoke.

"A-A-Ah, I mean!" She realized the hole that was dug by her own self. "Ah, god... Well, last night Jaehee and I saw."

"Saw?! Saw what?!" Zen exalted, hoping to hear anything but the words ' _kiss_ '

"What do you think?!"

That confirmed it.

"I also may have texted Seven about it who told Yoosung and Saeran..."

"WHAT?!"

Seven laughed, back up and cross-legged with his arm wrapped around Yoosung.

"I knew everything before you even were a thing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think organized the plan for Jumin to go back here with Zen? It was all me, baby!"

Zen wanted to get mad at him for his intrusion, but if it weren't for him they wouldn't be here.

The septet watched movies and talked over shows until it became dark, they had to sleep in early if they wanted to catch their flight tomorrow.

~~~

Running to the planes line-up, hoping to arrive before it took off. They all took a set next to the same people as before.

This time, Jumin and Zen were happy to be together, and gladly took a nap with their heads on the other shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next work is going to be a little different, it's gonna be from a different fandom but after that I think I'll make a Yooseven fic. It'll be it's own story but still following this story timeline.
> 
> Also I'm too tired to re-read this chapter even though it has the least amount of words fall of this fic, I'm just hoping it has no spelling mistakes and sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write two chapters ahead of what I post to actually have things planned out and have at least one good work...


End file.
